


What Am I Going To Do With You?

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: ViTri Crack One-shots [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trip is a sly bastard, Virus is so done with Trip's shit, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has a terrible habit of constantly misplacing things in the most random and impossible of places forcing Virus to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Going To Do With You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benishigure_hippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benishigure_hippo/gifts).



> This story was 100% written for my wonderful roommate.
> 
> I haven't played Ren's route of the game yet, so when we sat down to finish the anime today, certain plot stuff you learn of Virus and Trip in Ren's route came up and basically made us hate these two more than I already did (I had already seen the ViTri ending and Re:Connect ends). So, I made this story based on a mini rp we did the day our Morphine pins came in the mail for our Mizuki/Sly Blue and ViTri cosplays we are planning.
> 
> That said, enjoy the fluffs!!!!!!

Virus walked through the front door to the apartment he shared with Trip, arms full of groceries he had ran out for. He toed off his shoes before stepping further inside, the kitchen being his destination.

“Trip-san, I’m home!” he shouted as he made his way to unload the groceries on the counter.

He heard the heavy steps of Trip pad down the hallway. “Welcome home. Have you seen my coil?”

Virus gave a heavy sigh. It was always the same with Trip. Virus would go out for a few minutes and come home to have Trip ask him if he knew where one of his belongings were. Every. Single. Time. The week before, Trip had managed to lose the case for his contacts. When Virus had finally gave in and helped him look, he somehow managed to find them hidden in the left shoe he had just taken off when he arrived home. He would probably never find out how that was even possible.

“Have you checked your room?” his voice was monotone as he set about putting away his purchases.

Trip sat himself on the counter, trying to distract the other. “Yes. I have looked everywhere.”

Once finished with the task at hand, Virus pulled up his own coil, quickly dialing Trip’s number. Within moments, the familiar tone of Trip’s coil going off sounded from within the kitchen. Virus narrowed his eyes at the other before walking in the direction of the ringtone. He came to a stop in front of the fridge right as the call went to voicemail.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he muttered as he opened the fridge. Sure enough, Trip’s coil lay flashing on top of the yogurt Virus had literally just placed inside. “How did your coil even get there?”

He picked it up and turned to the younger blonde who was suddenly directly behind him. Trip merely shrugged as he snatched his coil, returning it to its rightful place around his wrist.

“Thank you,” was the only verbal response he received as the other started walking into the living room where he plopped himself on the couch and began typing away at his coil.

Virus rubbed at his temples to ebb away his oncoming headache before moving to join the other on the couch. He glared at Trip for a moment before picking up his book from the side table and opening to the place he left off before he left earlier. Time passed quietly from there for a little while.

Suddenly, the blonde next to him shifted, moving himself so he could lean against him, eyes never leaving his coil. Virus finished the sentence he was on and looked down to his companion. Trip just shrugged a little, clearly not wanting to say anything on the matter. Virus put down his book so he could loop his arm around the other’s shoulders.

Sometimes, Trip just needed affection and, seeing as he wasn’t in a relationship with anyone, he often had to turn to Virus to provide. The older blonde didn’t mind much, silently complying any time Trip initiated simple touches. Truth be told, Virus got the same way at times, as well. However, the older of the two always kept to himself in those times, trying to ignore his own needs while wordlessly hoping the other would come to him first. He always did.

After a few moments peace, Trip looked up at him, his eyes asking a question he never voiced. Virus smiled softly, understanding the other with practiced ease. He leaned down slightly, his lips brushing gently against those of the younger blonde. He felt the other man tilt his own head upwards to press their lips more firmly together. The kiss was simple, nothing too special, just like all the ones they shared in the past.

They broke apart, Virus gazing at Trip fondly as the other smirked up at him. Virus had known for a while that he had feelings for Trip, but didn’t want to say anything for fear of losing the intimacy of their odd arrangement. With the way Trip’s eyes seemed to twinkle in this moment, Virus decided that maybe it would be okay to risk it all and spill his guts to the man in his arms.

Before he could even open his mouth to confess, though, Trip beat him to it. One of the younger’s hands came up to gently cup the side of Virus’s face causing him to melt into his touch as he anticipated what Trip was about to say to him.

“Virus,” the man leaned in the whisper sensually in his ear. “Would you happen to know where I left my hair brush?”

Virus growled at him, his body tensing up against him. Trip pulled away from him a devilish grin on his face. That bastard knew exactly what Virus had been thinking in that moment and just HAD to go and ruin the moment.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Virus lost his composure, completely fed up with Trip at that moment. “Are you not at all capable of keeping track of your belongings?”

“Have you ever thought that maybe I just want to get under your skin and make you squirm?” Trip responded coolly, his smirk widening smugly. So this was the exact reaction he was trying to pull from him from the start.

Virus threw up his hands in exasperation. “What is even wrong with you?”

Trip leaned back in, his arms winding around the older man’s waist as he pulled him close. “I happen to be rather fond of you. Why do you think I have stayed single all this time we have lived together and always come to you for affection when I need it most?”

Virus blinked at him. “I beg your pardon?”

It was Trip’s turn to huff at the other, his face coming in close to Virus’s. “I’m in love with you, Virus.”

He didn’t even give Virus time to respond before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Virus took the opportunity to pour as many intense emotions into the action as he possibly could, desperately hoping the message got across to Trip.

He was madly in love with Trip.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I wrote Trip badly. I am only used to writing these two being evil from the Aoba/Mink story I have been working on...
> 
> Speaking of which, for those of you who are reading that, I am working on a side story for that centering on Noiz during the two years that Aoba was missing. The two will merge a little bit once that story catches up to where I am now in Save Me From The Memories. The second story just kind of popped into my head, so I need to get chapter one of that out before I will be able to focus on chapter 9 of the base story. The second story should be out later this week.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on that one!!!


End file.
